


The Coffee Has Been Get The Better Of His Life Away

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: What is an Auror's best friend?Their long hours investigation inevitably engaged them with the need of coffee. And more coffee. And alot of more coffee.Kingsley Shacklebolt is one of those poor soul that can not evade the caffeine king's subjectionNon slash, work relation
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 9





	The Coffee Has Been Get The Better Of His Life Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a discord challange prompt "cofee addiction"

What is an Auror's best friend? 

Coffee and more coffee. 

Their long hours investigation inevitably engaged them with the need of coffee. And more coffee. And alot of more coffee.

And above all, its a cheap coffee because an Auror has no such of luxury to get all day excellent coffee, that would cost his all salaries.

Kingsley Shacklebolt is one of those poor soul that can not evade the caffeine king's subjection. 

Soon he need coffee like other need waters. 

He drink it for breakfast, brunch, lunch, evening snack, dinner, and any time he like it. 

In his heavy duty days. And even in his free of duty days. 

When he promoted as the DMLE's head Departement, he need coffe more than before, because You Know Who gave him alot of more headache. 

He got headache if he missed his coffee already, but You Know Who gave him more, because he had alot of underlings arround the ministry. He had to sort which ministry staff is sane enough to fight You Know Who, or which is too coward to even dare to fight him, or worse, wellcoming him and devoutedly follow that crazy thing.

The Minister him self clearly out of the game. 

His asisstant running arround way too much, as if he had to do all of the boss's job.

One interesting man he is, the asistant. He is a Weasley, but unlike his family, he is not joining the Orde. 

Is that because the rift a few years before, or is he voluntarily siding with You Know Who? 

His father help nothing to identify the son's allegiance. Kingsley saw clearly where the boy inherit his stuborness. 

In that case, he may be not joining the Orde merely of because their argument. 

What a waste to abandon such of talent when the Orde need all the resources they could get to fight You Know Who. 

But in the lighter side, then, he is also not in the other side too. 

That come to some impression in Kingsley's mind. How is he managed to stay unimperiused nor untouched while he works under the death eater's nose? 

And finally the boy show his clear allegiance in the war. 

So when Kingsley appointed as the new minister, he has no other option than to keep the boy to work as his assistant. 

Indeed, he is an excellent assistant. 

He is even has a barista licence. Now, that is a total devotion. 

But Kingsley is an Auror deep down in his veins. 

He's craving more and more coffee. 

His assistant clearly not happy that the minister is never appreciate his fancy coffee craftings. And he is still so stubborn to not letting the boss enjoy the cheap coffee. 

They got a severe heated arguments. 

Kingsley would tantruming when the assistant refuse to bring him more coffee. And the assistant would frown him to get himself cheap coffee. 

"Excuse me, Sir, please dont be such of dissgrace for your title."

Really, the boy act all high and mighty as if the war never happen. 

And who is the boss aniway? Is he think Kingsley can not fire him and find more obedient assistant that would simply pour him a cup of cheap coffee whenever he want it?

"No, you cant." He said. 

What an utter pompouseness. 

And the next morning, Kingsley not just not get his coffee. 

He also not get his assistant in his desc, but only his resignation letter neatly stacked in the incoming letter in the minister's table. 

Kingsley feel really angry. 

Because the new assistant only know to make a cheap coffee. 

And Kingsley craving for the excellent crafted coffee. 

The black Americano that poured from some excellent shot that brewed in some certain method for his morning coffee. 

Or the fancy patterned latee with excellent mix of coffee and cream for his snack time.

And above all, he could not stand the mess of his office because no assistant capable enough to handle the job.

And that time, Kingsley knows the coffee has been get the better of his life away. 


End file.
